Vexation
by shamrockroses
Summary: If only he knew just what he does to her. Very short greens oneshot. R&R.


**Title: Vexation**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: If only he knew just what he does to her...**

**A/N: This was meant for another story, but I decided to delete that one and publish this individually because the other story wasn't doing so well. I guess you could say I'm proud of this...**

**Disclaimer: I once had a dream that I created the Powerpuff Girls. I believe I woke up crying into oblivion.**

**Notes: The greens are around eighteen here, with normal features.**

* * *

_**Vexation**_

There was never really a time in which Buttercup wasn't bothered by her exacerbating boy counterpart. It always seemed like he would make the first move to irk her, the scenario going downhill from there by the disruption of a "perfectly good day until he came along", as taken from Buttercup. It never ceased, this constant annoyance in her life. Nothing was ever really perfect, though. Especially since it was Buttercup's life. But it was still seemingly a nuisance to overcome, whether she liked it or not.

Sometimes, he would shoot little sideways glances at her, his shimmering green eyes penetrating the back of the girl's head much like an arrow being aimed at its designated target. That's exactly what she felt like; a target. Something to play with when he got bored, piercing her skull with the intricate patterns of provocative behavior. The sharp point of the imaginary device reminded her of how much she loathed him.

But did she really? Did Buttercup actually dislike her counterpart so much to the point in where she wanted him to leave forever? Walk off into the sunset with a sad smile etched onto his chiseled face, clutching onto nothing now that he had nothing to live for? Nothing to do? Wasn't that what he did? Didn't he live for a certain person's misery?

Whenever she did catch his subjugating eyes scanning her over, it almost felt as if her face grew hot to the sight of him. How he so captivatingly stood there, leaning against the wall, putting his weight on it, looking her body up and down. Almost as if he was checking her out.

A small smile would creep up onto his lips as he watched her, testing every move. A lick of the lips always occurred from his side with a malicious twinkle in his eyes, making tremors run through Buttercup's body.

It made her feel uncomfortable, yet wanted. A series feelings she could not place in any correct order.

Although nothing could ever compare to the static in her brain as he came near. Appearing closer, his large black boots thundering against the well-worn ground. Buttercup never really could tell if she was either angered by how much he decided to irritate her, or eager for his attention. Either way she frequently felt her stomach turn to mush and her legs to give out until she was somewhat on the ground. Similar to begging for mercy.

Much to his satisfaction, she rolls her eyes while shifting her position, making herself believe she doesn't collapse to the ground whenever he comes near. The curve of his mouth lifts higher without any realization. He starts a conversation meant to cause vexation, but in reality, Buttercup is not sure whether or not she minds anymore. She only scans his handsome face for any sign of weakness. There is none. Only a sure warning he didn't come to mess around.

But the green puff did feel a twinge of vexation when she realized that she was confused by him. Puzzled by this obnoxious, rowdy boy who seemed to get pleasure from her pain. Can she really be thinking twice about him?

So many nights she has spent lying in bed, arms sprawled over her head as the thought of him drifting through her mind. When she fecklessly attempts to stop his haunting harlequin eyes from taking over her, she pounds onto her feathered pillow to stop the madness only for his face to appear once more, taunting her. A raise of the eyebrow flashes through the design of him, plaguing her dreaming oasis with besetting nightmares. Tingles cascade through her as she imagines his hands, his perfect hands, gliding across her body. Touching over every curve, tracing the outline of her small shape. Pleasuring her to the point where she screams out his name with graced vile.

But she unceremoniously slashes through them. She creates a place where he won't find her. Her own sanctum of peace where the wind only blows one way and lightening can strike the same place twice. Clouds made of sensational cotton candy float in the sky the same time a coursing river erupts over the soft noises of the night. A safe place where those visions don't appear, harassing her well-being. A shelter where Buttercup hopes he doesn't find her. Her safe haven.

But he finds her. Oh, he finds her quick. He doesn't need to say anything, or do anything. Those deep, forest green eyes are what got to her.

Never in her life has Buttercup become completely intoxicated by the thought of someone, let alone him. Never in her life has she felt so much vexation towards someone, but at the same time...love.

* * *

_I would love it if you reviewed and favored Heck, I wouldn't even mind if you did the same for my other stories!_

_..._

_*hint hint*_


End file.
